


Failed Revenge

by apathycares



Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Romantic Fluff, Steamy but not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares
Summary: Atsumu gets out of line again and you decide to get your revenge by putting him on the spot. In your camisole. Needless to say, he’s too baby to punish too badly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973662
Kudos: 32





	Failed Revenge

“Oh, it’s you.” You sighed, holding the door with your foot when he scowled and attempted to push his way in.

“Hey lovely, will ya let me in?” He asked after a pause. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get in if he wanted, he just didn’t want to hurt you in the process.

“For what?” You scoffed, before a thought hit you and you smiled at him, ignoring the pleased smirk he shot back. “Actually, try your best — for what, Atsumu?”

“For the privilege to make ya smile like that all the time.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, that was a D+. I’m kinda disappointed.”

“Open up and I promise I’ll show ya a D+.”

You stared him down with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to back off, but when his smirk dissolved into a serious look, you begrudgingly left the door and escaped to your bathroom. You heard him call for you with frustration as you closed the bathroom door and locked it, feeling a little guilty you were making him pay this way, but ultimately decided to go through with your plan.

Back in your room, Atsumu sat down on your bed and glowered at the shut door, content to sit there and wait for you to come out — however long it took — but to his surprise, he heard the click of the lock already. Atsumu’s jaw dropped when his eyes landed on you scantily clad in a dark blue camisole, its hem barely brushing mid-thigh, your hair pushed up messily with a pair of matching chopsticks, framing your exposed neck. A lump clogged his throat as you sauntered towards him, the jingle of your ankle bracelets on one foot echoing in the choked room. It wasn’t until you threw a leg over his lap and sunk down, smiling when he grabbed your hips roughly when you straddled him, that you met his eyes.

“Now that I have your full attention,” you glanced down pointedly. “Why don’t you apologize properly — before I lose interest.”

Atsumu sucked in a breath, straining to keep his hands where it was. Lord knows you would leave him if he did any more. _“[Name]-chan.”_

You threw a hand over his shoulders and leaned in. “Yes?”

“Please f-forgive me,” Atsumu dug his fingers into your hips, eyes never leaving yours. “Yer so vengeful — doing this to me. But, kami, this is so hot.”

You traced circles along his chest, a little lost in thought he’d notice, so Atsumu took the opportunity to bury his face in the crook of your neck. When you made no move to stop him, he took it a step further and kissed you pulse point. The delicious hiss that spilled out of your cute little lips and the tilt of your jaw to give him more access made his heart flutter.

“Gosh, fuck.” He cursed when you slipped your hand up his shirt. _“I love you so much [Name]-chan.”_

You giggled a little. This wasn’t where you wanted to go but, he was absolutely adorable — praising you for no reason other than messing around with him. For that, you pulled his head from your neck and made him face you, before shooting a heartwarming smile. “I love you more.”

Atsumu smiled into the kiss, hands creeping up to your hair and pulling you closer. He was absolutely in love with you. He just hoped you felt how much from his soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been tryyyyyyyying to do the requests I have, but I’ve had zero inspiration to do them. I’ve never had writer’s block this bad. Soo here’s a little something I’ve been messing around with in my obsession with haikyuu!!
> 
> This is part of a drabble series I wrote in a week that features Hinata, Kenma, Sakusa, Atsumu, Akaashi, and Ushijima with a similar theme - fluff and lime. You can find them all on my profile.


End file.
